Home
by Smurf1001
Summary: Words have a powerfull meaning.


Title: Home

Pairing: Calzona

Summary: How the ending at 7x07 should have been.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the song.

* * *

_"If you get on that plane and go without me we are done. Do you hear me? We are over."_

_"We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We are already over."_

The last words exchanged between the two of them rung in Arizona's ears as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Somehow she worked her way through security and to the gate. She found a vacant seat and sat down. She put her purse down and buried her head in her hands.

When she'd applied for the grant she had no idea that the beautiful Latina Orthogodess would come into her life, and to become someone so important to her. She didn't even know she'd win. But here she was. She had just left her girlfriend. No, not just a girlfriend, Arizona knew that Calliope Iphigenia Torres was the one.

Her dad, Col. Daniel Robbins, had taught her to be a good man in a storm, to protect the things she love. But also to honor a commitment. And this was a HUGE commitment. She couldn't just give up the grant, she couldn't just give up on these kids. Everyone else had given them up, and Arizona Robbins was not a quitter. No, she was not.

But still. Wasn't Calliope a commitment? Wasn't they in a committed relationship? No, they weren't together anymore. The thought of that made Arizona tear up again.

_"Passanger for flight 873 for Madrid is now ready to board. Please go to gate 74"_

The voice over the speakers was like a curse. She wasn't ready to go yet. She sighed and looked at her ticket. She, or she and Callie, was seated in the middle, so she would be seated last.

She sighed and pulled out her iPod. Scrolling down to the playlist she was looking for, she popped the earplugs in her ears and turned up the volume.

_"Anther summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home"_

As one of Callie's favorite songs came through her earphones the blonde started to cry knew she should be grateful. No one, unless they were Swedish or German or something, won the Carter Madison Grant. She was the first Pediatric surgeon to ever win the grant, and the youngest. This was a opportunity of a lifetime. This was her carrier. This was everything she'd ever worked for. Shaking her head, Arizona closed her eyes and cried silently as the Michael Bublé's voice floated through the earphones.

_"And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right"_

Arizona rose to walked towards the entrance. How right was Michael Bublé? With tears still streaming from her eyes she tok her place in the line.

_"And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you aways believed in me"_

Arizona stopped dead on her tracks. She didn't care that the line moved, or that people was irritated that she stopped. Michael Bublé was so right. Africa wasn't Callie's dream. It'd never been her dream. Arizona realized that that Callie's dream was her. When that finally hit her, she moved out of the line. Ignoring the irritated looks from the people behind her in the line she started walking toward the exit.

_"Another winer day has come  
And gone away  
In Eden, Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home"_

While walking Arizona suddenly realized that her dream wasn't Africa. No, she had her dream. Right here in Seattle. Calliope Iphigenia Torres was her dream. She picked up her pace, begging for Callie to still be in the arrival hall.

_"And I'm surrounded by  
__a million people I  
Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know"_

Arizona ran through the mass of people around her, running against time. She HAD to find Callie. She had to tell her that she loved her and would never, ever leave her. The blonde turned a corner and let her eyes search for the Latina. Finally her eyes landed on the brunette surgeon. She stood by the windows staring absently out on the planes that were boarding.

_"Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home"_

Arizona slowly made her way over to Callie. Five feet from the love of her life, Arizona stopped and tok a deep breath. She removed her earphones and cleared her throat. The Latina turned around. Callie looked much like Arizona, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A..Arizona? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the plane?" The blonde just nodded. "I don't understand?" Arizona moved closer and reached out to touch Callie, but withdrew her hand again.

"I was sitting in my gate, crying my eyes out. I just couldn't go, Callie. Not like this. As much as I want Africa, as much as it's my dream, I want you more." Arizona chocked back a sob and moved her gaze down to the Latina's feet.

Callie reached out and stroke Arizona's cheek.

"Come on, Ari. Let's go home." With that Callie tok Arizona's hand and led her towards the exit. They both knew they had a lot to talk about, but for now they were just going home.


End file.
